


Battle of the Mages

by CalumCorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aguel/ Valgar, Elements, Friendship, Magic, Other, Sorcerers, Sorceresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalumCorn/pseuds/CalumCorn
Summary: In the year 2018, two factions ruled over the world, sorcerers of light and sorcerers of darkness ; the world is far from being what it was, the five continents, seas and oceans.





	Battle of the Mages

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not an native English speaker/writer so if you see any mistakes let me know i'll fix them.  
> Also tell me what you think about the story in general and if I should precise things  
> I never planed on writing a sequel to this so sorry if the end seems abrupt :)

In the year 2018, two factions ruled over the world, sorcerers of light and sorcerers of darkness ; the world is far from being what it was, the five continents, seas and oceans. Today, most of the continents had disappeared because of the rise of the sea level, what remains, a wide area of land the size of old North America, surrounded by water. The continent itself was split in half like an iron curtain to indicate that the world was at war. The left part was the territory of the sorcerers of darkness et the right part belonged to the sorcerers of light.  
The sorcerers of darkness faction was led by the powerful Alel, a tell women, known for her physical strength but also mental, she had an orator gift, she could put under her power the weakest sorcerers of light and make them change side. So far the sorcerers of darkness were much more numerous, more than half of the population were on the dark side. They should have won a long time ago but there was Hermague the leader of the sorcerers of light faction, a weak man at first sight because of his short height and his old-age but mentally strong, despite their number he, over time, succeeded in cheering his sorcerers up during the war.  
This said war lasted since the last 60 years and the both side hadn’t succumb, but to understand the current situation, we need to go back to the roots of magic and the creation of sorcerers 300 years ago.

\------------

1718, the world is, for the first time in a while, at “peace”, the past conflicts were over for the better or the worst, certain countries lost a lot. The biggest contrast that we could see in the world was the one between the adults and the younger. Adults didn’t had the moral any more after the battles, they didn’t left their home and despised each other, the only adults remaining in the streets were the shopkeepers and the teachers, joy and camaraderie had left them. On the other hand, children and teenagers were joyful at the end of the war, some happy to see parents safe and sound, others just happy that all of this was over. Because adults wouldn’t go out, in the streets we could see some children getting groceries for their parents. Among them, Valgar and Aguel two friends of sixteen, Valgar was a teenager with black hair and bright green eyes, kind of tall and strong for her age, she looked like a dutiful girl but she wasn’t, she was what we called today a bad kid, school didn’t interested her, she preferred to have fun, defying whoever wanted to oppose her, despite all the problems that she got into, she always got out of them with her smile and her good humour, we couldn’t reproached anything to her, everyone liked her. 

For its part Aguel was small and weak, he could break any bones at any time, sandy hair and blue eyes, his look matched his personality very well, very calm and hard worker, he was the cliché of a dutiful boy, first of his class, especially in science and mathematics, unlike Valgar few people liked him, thinking he was too serious and calm.  
But before Aguel wasn’t like that he was basically the same as Valgar, smiling and happy, a little rebel but during the past war Aguel had lost his uncle, the only member left of his family, this loss had made him withdrawn changing his attitude and personality completely, ha had focused on his studies.  
For Valgar, she had never mentioned her family, even Aguel didn’t knew a thing yet he was the closest person she had and probably her only friend.  
One afternoon, the two friends had decided to go to the city park, the lake precisely, it was a calm and relaxing place, not a lot of people came here.  
They strolled along the shoreline and talked or fighting instead

“Aguel, please just one time, come with me” said Valgar for the nth time hoping to convince her friend  
“No Valgar I will not miss science class to join you in one of your crazy trips” settled Aguel

She didn’t insist, she knew education was very important for him, but she would have like for him to come, at least one time to show him what she had discover.  
Following this altercation Aguel felt like a pit in his stomach, he associated this pit with the regret of the fight, so he decides to apologize, but after he apologized, this pit was still there. Aguel didn’t felt any pain, on the contrary, this pit made him feel stronger, more powerful.  
He resign himself to ignore it and sat down at the edge of the lake, the pit was more intense, he asked himself if it didn’t came from the water itself, was he suddenly scared of water? Or even drowning? Asking himself those questions he felt more and more stupid, how water could made him feel this, it was only a matter among many others, and yet, he touched the water.  
At the contact with the surface, he felt a jolt going through his body, he removed his hand fast. Valgar noticing what happened asked him:

“Everything alright?”  
-”Yes don’t worry I just felt a fish brush my hand and got scared” he replied with a not so convincing smile

She didn’t linger on the subject and kept looking at the water calmly. Aguel, on the other hand, was more and more troubled with what just happened, he didn’t know any phenomenon of this kind, no science or scientist could explain what happened. He got rid of this thought, decide to come back on it later when he would be home. The afternoon went very slowly for the young boy, time seems to slow down, too impatient to go home and study the phenomenon.  
Finally, he got home and rushed to his room, took the first book he saw on elemental theory and started to read, not finding anything he took a second, and a third, and during the whole night he had gone through all of his books finding absolutely nothing, he was frustrated, he didn’t like not knowing something.  
Another day began, it was Saturday, fortunately for Aguel the library was open today, he hurried up to get ready and went to town. 

The library opened in a few minutes, he waited, impatient, in front of the doors. When they were finally open, he ran to the science alley, he took the more basics books and flip them rapidly, in vain. He followed with the agriculture alley, you never know, he could maybe find some things on different types of water that existed, in vain too. Mythology attracted him but he resigned himself to consult it, and finally in last resort, having no other ideas he looked at books on potential usage of magic. 

The first book he took was pretty thick and looked old, he flip to them but nothing. His eyes landed on a series of four books, they seemed to be fiction books for children but he took them anyway, he opened the first one et read the title, so far it was normal for a book but a tiny hand drawn shape drew his attention, a reverse triangle ,he didn’t paid attention much. He took the second one and opened it, same scheme as the first one except the hand drawn shape wasn’t the same, this time there was a triangle but with a bar at the top.

The third and fourth book had also drawn shapes, a normal triangle and another reversed with a bar like the second one.  
Aguel was intrigued so he took them home. As soon as he arrived he started reading the first one, the story wasn’t that interesting, a story where children were capable of controlling water magic, he finished it rather quickly and started the second one, same story but from the point of view of another child who could control air magic. The last two again the same thing with fire and earth magic. At the end those readings didn’t help him, he was more lost than before. Why those symbols were drawn on children books and what were their meanings?

Another visit at the library later and he found out what those symbols meant, they were just the alchemic representation of the four elements. In other words he had wasted an entire day in pointless researches.  
To pass the time, he reread the books hoping he had missed something, but no. Until late at night he went through the book page after page without any indication on what he was searching for.  
When he reaches the end of the last book, he noticed a page that he hadn’t bothered to look at first because she just announced the release of the last volume, it was released last year.

He decided to get it the day after. When he got home with the fifth book in his hand, he didn’t read it right away, he didn’t know why but his instinct told him not to read it now. He only read it at dusk before going to sleep, as soon as he opened it he noticed that no symbols were drawn on it, intrigued he read the book with specific attention on every detail that could look abnormal, again nothing stood out of the ordinary, it was when he looked the very last page that he saw them, the four symbols were drawn. This time he didn’t believe it was only a coincidence, those symbols “had” to mean something.

\---------

For a week now he walk down every alley of the library tirelessly, he had almost read every book talking about magic, and it was at this moment that he found it, an old legend book, according to the book humans were predisposed to do magic, she was in every individuals but they didn’t know how to use it, only the more erudite had search for a way to use it but all had failed.  
According to scientists you just had to find a source of the chose element, a fireplace for fire or a lake for water for exemple and feel the element then you had to meditate a lot, the person would feel a rise of his strength and then the person could manipulate the element as long as there was a source around, you couldn’t manipulate water in a completely dry place, every human being could manipulate any element.

Aguel didn’t understand how could this happen, every law of physics went against this idea but he was curious and decided to try, however he had to talk about it with someone, if he didn’t share what he just lived he will become crazy, that’s how he found himself at the lake with Valgar sitting in the ground telling her what he had discover over the last few weeks.  
When he finished his story Valgar said nothing and stared into space, she seemed to be thinking, she opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, she looked at Aguel with surprise

“If all humans have predispositions to magic in any way, why do I feel nothing when I’m near water?” She asked intrigued  
“Maybe some people perceive one magic more than another?” He answered not really sure  
“For example, I would feel something by touching fire but nothing when touching water?”  
“Not exactly, maybe fire will allow you to create big things while with water you would be able to only do a small pond, see?  
“I see, let’s try?”

Aguel didn’t look forward to this moment but he “did” felt something near the water so he went for it, he put his hand in the water and felt the same jolt as the first time but this time he kept his hand in the lake. For a whole minute nothing happened but then it happened, the rise of his strength went through all of his body, he had the impression that water filled his lungs, he was going to drown without even going in. All of a sudden the sensation disappeared et he recovered the use of his lungs and removed his hand.  
He looked over at Valgar and breath out

“Wow, you need to try, I don’t guarantee that it would be painless but you have to do it to understand”  
She nodded and put her hand in the lake, she lived the same process and when she was able to breath again she looked at Aguel with a huge smile  
“Do you understand what this means?” She asked him, enthusiastic  
“We can do magic…” He answered without actually believing it  
The got up and without any reason they started jumping frantically, euphoria took place but Aguel was the first one to realize something  
“Wait”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Yes we felt something but how do we create things?”  
“You got a point”  
“We need to think about it”

Aguel started to think about it, how could they create something, he focused and felt the water which was weird because he didn’t even touched it, he wasn’t even near it, he focused on that feeling and identified it as the magic of water, it could only be that.  
He started to order at the water to come out of his hand, when nothing happened he felt stupid and ridiculous, for a moment he was feeling like a superhero. He opened his eyes and took a look at his hand a little stream of water was coming out of it, he didn’t understand at first but then exclaimed:

“Valgar! Look!”

She looked at him and noticed the little stream

“You did it! How did you do that?”  
“I felt the water while I wasn’t in it and I told it to come out of my hand, at first there was nothing but after a moment the water came out!”  
“Unbelievable…”

She was amazed by what he had just accomplished and tried to do it herself, after a while she managed to create a small pond in her hand, it was nothing but she was happy with it.  
They decided to try other magic during the week, they realized Valgar was more comfortable with fire and earth and Aguel with water and air.  
For weeks they trained together, getting better slowly, all the “spells” they were casting weren’t very impressive, they didn’t want to hurt anyone, everything was doing alright until Aguel proposed something:

“We should tell our discover to everyone”he said, ambitious ”Imagine the huge impact this could have on the world”  
“No” she answered dryly  
“What do you mean no?”  
“We can’t tell everyone, it’s our secret and people would think that we are crazy”  
“But Valgar, what we have discovered is amazing, we need to show that to the world”  
“Aguel, do you realize what you are talking about, it’s impossible”  
“I do realize what I say” he said back being a little mean “I’m not stupid to know that it’s a little risky if we tell everyone but mentalities will change fast when they are going to understand how much we can do with magic”  
“I never said that you were stupid, I just said that your idea was stupid, I think we should keep that to ourselves, yes it could change our world for the better but it could change for the worse Aguel think about it!”  
“I don’t say to tell it to the government right away but at least friend that we trust! We know very well that they wouldn’t hurt us !  
“If you want to tell the world do it, but without me”  
“Valgar wait, please don’t-”

He hadn’t had the time to finish his sentence that his friend already left, he was upset, how could she think about keeping that for herself, it was a gigantic discover, he could finally be known, his intellect and him could be known all over the world. Valgar was only thinking about her own safety, he understood her fears since he had the same but it didn’t stop him in wanting to expose magic.  
He wanted to share it right away, and thought about who he could go see first, only, Valgar was his only friend so he opt for a kind of close enough classmate hoping not to sound crazy.  
The following weeks, when he was on his way to see his classmate, he bumped into Valgar despise the fight they had before they still talked a little

 

“How are you?” asked Valgar  
“You don’t need to worry about me, I’m not a child anymore”  
“I never said you were a child Aguel” she aggravated “Where are you going?  
“Léo’s”  
“Léo’s?”  
“Yes Léo’s we are in the same class”  
“Why are you going to Léo’s?  
“...”  
“Don’t tell me you are going to teach him magic? Aguel!”  
“As you said before, I do it without you”  
“Stop being stupid, come on’

She took his arm to make him turn around, Aguel pulled his arm away but Valgar took it again, she made a huge mistake because she received an enormous wave of water the strength of a tsunami on her, when she realized what he had done, she looked at him with anger and disappointment, she created flames from her right hand, the one who was around Aguel’s arm.  
After the two attacks, the two drifted apart but got the same feeling that this fight wasn’t over  
Aguel pursued his walk to Léo’s, once he arrived he hesitated, bit immediately brushed away the feeling when Leo opened the door. When they were installed Aguel started to explain, Léo at first sight was very skeptical but when Aguel proved it that it was not a joke, he agreed to try, and that’s how Aguel exposed his magic for the first time.  
During months Aguel trained more and more people, surprisingly everyone he trained was more comfortable with air and water but a few were more with earth and fire, he was happy about it, how could he fight Valgar without a fair share of magic.  
Speaking of her, they hadn’t see each other since their fight and he was glad , everything went according to his plan, he wanted to create a small army to face Valgar, he couldn’t stand the way she had treated him, certainly he had attacked her but he was angry at her and she had fought back, for him it meant the end of their friendship.  
Right now he had almost two hundred people with him, he was ready to fight her, he sent one of his disciple declare her war.

\---------

It was time for the battle, they had choose a large plain in the woods. They got there early and were waiting for Valgar, she had no chance against 200 people. When she arrived, Aguel felt something was wrong she had this wry smile, all of a sudden a mass of people gathered behind her. She had her own army, she had beaten Aguel, she had a larger army.

He faced his troops and screamed their battle cry, Valgar did the same and the battle raged.  
Everyone casted powerful spells, they didn’t want to just hurt, following the instructions of their two chiefs, the goal was to kill till one of the two camps was destroyed. Aguel and Valgar fought among their troops but were moving forward faster than the others in order to fight face to face, torrents of water came from everywhere, flames threaten to burn the woods at any time, walls of stones came from nowhere, wind gusts sent the lighter mans away.  
In the first rows, Valgar’s men slew Aguel’s ones with an outstanding speed, the last rows created walls to send flying Aguel’s ones.  
However we hadn’t seen the last of Aguel’s troops, two men respectively of water and air joined forces to create a thick fog that blurred enemies sight and gave them an opportunity to fight back.

Valgar told her troops to also join forces, this way from fire and earth was created magma. Aguel lost his first three rows in a few seconds , he required to his water men to put everything they had to stop this lava.  
They wasn’t a lot men left on the battlefield, the ground was covered in dead bodies, only a dozen men left on the two sides. Aguel told his men to retire so did Valgar, the ultimate battle started, the two chiefs finally face to face, they got closer, 3 feet apart from each other. Valgar attacked first but Aguel had counter effortlessly, he fought back but Valgar didn’t counter, instead she dodged and attacked him on the side, that’s how it started.  
Everything was going so fast that it was hard to describe what was happening, the only thing that the troops could comprehend was how much their chiefs were powerful, the two gave everything they had. The attacks that followed were slower, Aguel started to weaken, Valgar noticed and threw him on the ground with a stone wall. Aguel didn’t have any energy left, his body wouldn’t move.

The sun had risen, the battle lasted all night, Aguel felt the warmth of the sun on his face, the light felt good, he felt a rise of strength, he knew that feeling, it was the same that he had feel the first time he discovered magic. The sun? Was it the sun that made him feel like that?  
Whatever, it gave him power, he got up and focused to send all the energy that he had left into this last attack, a beam of light came out of his hand and hit Valgar head-on, she stumbled before falling on her knees. Aguel was impressed by what he had done, he had discover a new magic, the magic of light, he leveled the playing field, he took a look at Valgar, she had that wry smile again, he panicked why was she smiling.

All of a sudden a dozen bodies woke up from the dead and attacked him, she also had discovered a new magic, the magic of the dead. Aguel ordered to his men to stay at the back, it was his fight, he gathered all the energy that he had left to throw the last attack at Valgar and her zombies, the beam of light grew and grew till making everyone almost blind, and when it was over the zombies were… dead?  
Valgar and Aguel were on the ground inert.


End file.
